When We Fought for Our Lives
by ThatLithuanianGirl
Summary: Special Episode!Fic. Nyotalia-ified though. A lot of fluff here people  for a birthday fic ! Rated K


**A/N: This is a birthday fic I decided to do for my friend, Kennet! Or Syphria here on FF. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this~ And No, I do not own Hetalia, nor the idea for this (blame the second special episode, I was a fool to resist doing something similar to this before xD). And sorry for the lack of updates for my continuous fanfictions. And t****he one I am going to redo soon enough. Just be patient 8D**

* * *

><p>"Hey Monika. . "<p>

"Hm?"

"After this. . . We may not be able to see each other for a long time." The female Italian murmured as she glanced up at the darkening sky.

"Yeah."

"It really. . . Makes me think about the times we were fighting for our lives. . . . "

**.oOo.**

The Italian woman had been in the kitchen as she usually was found there when she was not either: A.) taking a siesta. B.) Happily devouring a plate of pasta or other yummy foods she had made- or help make with Sakura. Or C.) Captured by a nation and held against her will and calling for her help- more so, being saved.

And of course, the German female was right there by her side, making sure the messes that were made to be cleaned. A few sad "Ve's" escaped the Italian's lips but she continue on to cooking.

**.oOo.**

"Those are not times you should be remembering Felicia!"

"Mi dispiace!*****Mi dispiace!" She cried at sudden outburst from her friend.

**.oOo.**

The sky had darkened, and a black ship passed by slowly, as well foghorn blowing at full blast.

"Ma'am. . . We're leaving soon." A man called out to the female German.

"Monika. . ?"

"Yes?"

"After this. . . We may not be able to see each other for a long time."

Feliciana turned to look at her blonde haired friend. Monika looked back, blue eyes staring at her, as if to read what she was going to say. She was failing, sadly enough.

"It really makes me think about the times we were fighting for our lives. . . "

**.oOo.**

_"Dear Monika,_  
><em> Recently, I had a dream about you and Sakura of thinking me as useless and forgetting about it. It was really scary! And you have been getting close to Russia as well. So, I am really hoping that you don't forget about me! You're a really nice person, even though your tourist as scary! Please don't forget about me.<em>

_Signed/Love,_  
><em>Feliciana Veneziano~<em>  
><em>P.s. Sausages aren't that good."<em>

Monika griped the paper that had slipped from the Italian's grasp when she had fled from after a daily session of training. Luckily, Sakura had found it as soon as it was noticed- which was quickly after she had left.

'Does she really think I'm going to forget about her. . ' Monika thought as she began to re-read the paper again before strolling over to the door. If Felicia actually thought this about her. . . Oh she would know where to find her within a finger snap.

"Italy!"

"Eep!" The female yelped at the sudden loud noise from behind before beginning to tremble.

"Listen. . . Just because I am beginning to becoming close to Russia, does _not _mean I will forget you. I plan to stay friends with you. . This is only something my boss wants me to do, so please, do not feel distressed about this."

"O-Oi! Monika are you becoming a mind reader?" Felicia began happily

"N-No! Nothing of that sort! Now give me your pinky. We're going to promise on this."

"Like this?" The Italian questioned as she held out her pinky to be linked with her friend.

"Exactly." She stated as she linked them. This was their promise. And it still hasn't been broken.

**.oOo.**

"Yes. . . I remember that." The German female muttered as a response as she now looked away from her friend, he cheeks a faint tint of peach at the memory.

"Ma'am! We must be going now."

"Understood." The replied.

"Make sure the vehicle is ready when I arrive." She stated. A 'yes ma'am!' was received as the solider left on his way.

"Monnnnnniiiikkaaaaaaaa~!" The female cried before clinging to the said female's arm.

"What?"

"You won't forget me? Like we promised? Right?" Felicia pleaded as she stared up at her. She was left speechless for a bit, before she gave a peck to both of the female's cheeks and looking down.

"I promised. . . Remember?" Were the final words she parted with as she went on her way, with Felicia- for once- dumbstruck and standing there with no idea how to express her deepest sorrow or utmost happiness with what she was left with. Then it hit her.

"M-Monika. . . . MONIKA!" She shouted, boots now clacking again against the gravel on the ground.

Speed increasing, heart racing, tears flowing. And when she finally caught up to the blonde haired woman and tackled her into a tight embrace, the only words that left her mouth:

_"Ti amo. . . "_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AND THAT MY DEARS. WAS MY FULL ON FLUFF BIRTHDAY FANFIC. KENNET. I AM SORRY. I TRIED WRITING SUFIN, AND USUK, BUT IT DIDN'T WORK. AND GERITA WAS MY LAST HOPE, SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY. And for those who have not seen the special episode yet: .com/watch?v=5dtWkNpTAGE There you gooo~ And Again, I do not own Hetalia.  
><strong>

***Sorry!/I'm Sorry! **


End file.
